


Inland Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Medical Examination, Pain, Seahorse elements, learning new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri had no idea what to expect. Surely not what he was dealing with. Everything was so different.Victor doesn't really understand his motivation but he is determined to find out why he does what he is doing.But first, the guest needs to be checked over to see if his ordeal caused lasting damage.





	Inland Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 242 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> As I said in the note of the first story, Yuuri gets to keep his tong. But he will have to deal with the feet. After all, he's never had them before. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

There are loud sounds. Very loud sounds. Yuuri tries to cover his headfins to stop the vibrations, but his hand only finds some odd shape on the side of his head. The other one refused to leave the warm spot they were at. He also slowly becomes aware that he is wrapped in something that he has never felt before, and that he is being held to very tightly. When the loud sounds stop he can feel the words vibrate through the body he is pressed against. He opens his eyes, there is very pale skin in front of him. he shifts a little to get a better view. When he does the person holding him turns their face to look at him. 

Yuuri just blinks before the memories of the previous day return to him. No wonder he couldn't find his headfins. He no longer has them. He is a land dweller now and if he understood it correctly he is now in the care of the one dweller he has been spying on for years. Yuuri feels his body heat up, realizing how close they are.

Victor ignores Yakov's reaction to take a better look at the man in his arms. There are distinctive red spots forming on his cheeks, and his lips look chapped. Pushing Yakov aside he enters the room he ha asked Georgi to get prepared for his guest. Luckily his waiting staff had done what was asked and he was able to slip the man on a freshly sheeted mattress. Quickly pulling the blanket over him to preserve his dignity from all the people in the room. 

Yuuri isn't sure what is going on, but somehow this feels like when Minako takes care of him when his body is preparing for a mating, or when he was younger and his mother still covered him for his rest periods. The materials don't feel anything like the kelp at home but they are soft to his skin and he is still mostly covered by the cloth Victor had wrapped around him at the beach. He lets out a sigh and before he can exhale next he's already drifted off. 

Victor looks at the unconscious man. His fingers are twitching with want. Wanting to brush through the man's almost dark tresses, wondering how they look when not in a state of disarray. Something tells him that brushed back this man could bring nations to their knees. But he knows he can't touch him like that. Not with so many witnesses to such a discretion in the room. So he turns to Yakov.

"I understand your concerns. I have not forgotten the significance of these chambers, or my agreement to my father and country. But I will not stand that this guest is put in just some forgotten guest room. When he is fully to himself you will understand till than I just need you and everyone here to support me in this decision." He sighs. "That said, I do hope the medic was called. The waters are near freezing and no matter how or where he got into the waters he was not protected from the elements by any clothing. And as his inability to even stand indicates I think something happened to his legs. That needs to be looked at. Plus Yakov. I need you to find out exactly who this man is. We have an obligation to let his family know he is safe."

Yakov gives a bow, but does not for even one second lose the scold on his face. Victor dismisses most of the staff, telling them the guest needs his rest. Once they have left Georgi informs him that he still has some obligations to take care off. With one last look at the sleeping man in the bed he leaves the room and goes over to his office. 

It is well over an hour when a servant knocks his door to inform him his assistance is needed with his guest. 

Yuuri wakes up by the feel of something dry and scrapey going over his skin. His bared skin. His eyes fly open, seeing an older man leaned over him. His mind goes into a panic, not knowing what is happening he lets out a loud screeching sound, slapping the hands away from him, pulls the cloak around himself, and moves as far away from the man as he can. The man starts talking to him but when Yuuri tries to answer he realizes that his throat hurts. It hurts so badly that his first attempt at forming words makes his eyes tear up. His breathing intensifies as he wonders if this means he can't talk to Victor. At that thought he looks around the room hoping to see the silver haired man. he jolts when the man tries to grab his wrist to pull him closer. It is at that point he sees one of the people that were also in the room sneak out. He fears she is going to bring more assailants in and starts to cry with deep sobs that feel like he is pushing knife blades out through his throat. 

Victor barges into the room to see a heartbreaking scene. His guest is scrunched together wrapped in his cloak, clearly attempting to keep his distance from the doctor. Victor was never fond of the man, but he is one of the best even if Yakov is a better people person than he is. And he is proving the point by yelling at his guest saying the man should be grateful he is even considering helping the man as he normally only treats people of high standing. 

"And there is no way we can know that he isn't exactly that. But even if he is but a commoner or even a servant, he deserves respect unless proven unworthy." Victor stops the doctor in his verbal barrage. He gives the man a cold look. "Now tell me exactly what happened to lead to this situation before me, and do understand doctor that i do not care how established you are if I think you deliberately harmed my guest I will have your licence revoked."

The man pales. And starts explaining that he had come as requested, but that while examining the man he had suddenly become violent. Plus all he does is make incoherent noises so he is obviously not of sound mind. The man tries to say something else but the sheer look of anger on Victor's face makes him fall silence.

"Just one question Doctor. Was he awake when you started your examination? I remember from previous visits you do not always wait for the patient to be aware of your presence." The man pales.

"So if I get it right. He woke up, after being through Lord knows what before washing at the shore of a country not his own, finding his unconscious naked! form being touched without his consent by a total stranger. And you are blaming him for panicking?" The doctor takes a step back. Victor turns to Georgi. "Please escort this man out of the Palace and make certain every guard is aware to never let him back inside." Georgi nods, grabs the man by his arm and drags him out of the room. 

The door closes on his protests that he deserves a better treatment. Victor ignores them. His eyes go over the other people in the room.

"Please tell me at least one of you have any knowledge of medicine as I really need to know if my guest has any lasting damages from his ordeal that need to be taken in consideration during his stay here." One of the woman steps forward.

"I do not have my licence as my father never signed off on my apprenticeship but I have assisted him since my early teens. So I am fully capable to do so." 

Victor is not surprised to hear such a thing. Poorly many people in his country still believe women had less capability then man and would do anything to hold them down. He's just glad that she looks like a nice person. So he nods before turning to the bed. His guest is still wrapped in his cloak making soft sounds that actually sound painful. 

He moves to the bed and starts to speak softly to his guest. Victor hopes to get him to relax a bit and after some time he seems to succeed. Those brown eyes that had taken him by surprise on the beach slowly focus on him. The man's face streaked by his tears. Victor pulls his handkerchief and wipes any residual tears away.

"Okay. we got rid of the bad man. But we need to know if there is anything physical wrong with you that needs to be taken care of. So will you let this" he waves his hand to the woman "doctor take a look at you? Maybe even tell us if there are any places that hurt or feel off." When his guest nods he is glad, as it means that they might actually understand what he said. 

Yuuri tries to open his mouth to tell what is feeling painful but all the crying had just made his throat feel worse. The sound he makes is horrid enough for him to feel his face heat up. he wraps his hand over his throat and looks down. 

"No need to feel embarrassed. You were in the sea, I've been there myself only a few weeks ago and the first few days my throat felt bad. This is to be expected. Anything else?"

Yuuri looks at him. So the throat thing could be temporarily. Good. That makes him smile a bit. he thinks what else feels off, but in all honesty, it comes down to everything. This whole body feels off. So he decides with the obvious. He motions his hand to his legs, they are giving off some dulled throbbing and he is certain that should not be the case. Or it should because of them only recently transformed. After his legs he moves his hand to the spot his two new limbs are joined to the rest of the body. There he hesitates. Even among his people you don't let just anybody examine those parts. 

Victor sees the man point at his legs, a very pensive look on his face as if he's not certain that what ails him there counts. But when he moves to the crotch area and his hand stills then twitches before he pulls it into his chest a thought runs through Victor's mind that makes him ill. After all, there are only a few reasons one would be able to end up in the water naked. he reaches out and places his hand over the man's hand. 

"Do not worry. No one here will look down on you for anything that happened to you. But we will need to have it checked to see if that it won't cause any future problems." 

Lord does he hate having to say that. Knowing the man might have gone through the worst. His guest meets his eye an after biting his bottom lip for a moment he gives a soft nod. 

"At least I'm glad to see that you understand what we say. I had been worried that our language would be foreign to you. Now if you don't object I would like to be present when the doctor checks your throat and your legs. I will grand you complete privacy for the other exam." 

Another nod at which the doctor moves closer -Victor makes a mental note to implore Yakov to get the woman a licence if she does a good job- and softly speaks to Yuuri. Explaining him exactly what she is going to look for and what she will be using. When she tells Yuuri to raise his right hand if he's uncomfortable and his left when it hurts he starts to relax. 

When Yuuri nods that he understands she takes some item's from a bag and asks him to open his mouth. Victor is surprised to see the staining on the man's teeth. It almost looks like they are drenched in blood. When the first spatula comes off of his tong tainted red he realizes that it is indeed blood. 

"Oh my. Your throat looks like you tried to swallow shards of glass. This won't do. It will take weeks if not months for this to heal correctly. I'll have the pharmacist make a potion for you that you will need to take several times a day. And I'll write a list of things you are and of what you are absolutely not allowed to eat. In the meantime try not to speak with your voice, or at least as little as possible." She looks at Victor. "You might want to get somebody here that can teach him sign language he'll need it." Victor nods.

She then turns back to Yuuri who is looking at her with mild curiosity written on his face. 

"Sign language is spoken with your hands not your voice. Even knowing the rudimentary signs will help you at least be able to say what you need." she smiles when he moves his hand and tips his head as if he made a question. "Ah it seems you already know what it is. But it is clearly a different version than the one we teach children here in this country." 

The man sighs. 

Examining his feet and legs make it clear to her that what ever happened they too will need some time to heal. Especially the soles of his feet look like he had danced through the shards he had also swallowed. She writes a second note about a lotion that they should get that he will need to wrap his feet in every night before sleeping. The man nods again. That is when she sends everyone including the Crown Prince out of the room. 

She feels hesitant asking the man to lie down so that she can look at his genitalia. When he lies down and casts his eyes away from her she actually fears the worst. Except she is confronted with a sight she had never seen before. At first glance, when his legs are closed, he looks every bit a man. But when she asks him to part his legs to see if there is any damage she is confronted with a sight that is more resembling to that of a female. She moves her hands over the exposed parts to see if there are any bruises but to her astonishment and relief there is no damage at all. She tells him to close his legs and that he is free to cover himself again which he does at once. 

The man is asleep when she finally leaves the room, only to be confronted by a very disheveled looking prince, his steward, and a very agitated looking man. Understanding what the man wishes to know first she shakes her head.

"There was no sign of any harm done to him in that region. If anything it looks to me that his virtue is completely intact. For as much as I can guess from his reactions to the exam." The princes shoulders relax a bit and he tells her to give her prescriptions to his steward the man will make certain they are sent for. 

After that he arranges with Yakov to get one of the best sign tutors to come to the palace. When the man complaints where he is planning to get the funding for all of it he nicely reminds the man of his weekly allowance. Yakov grows silent when he realizes that Victor is not joking when claiming he will pay all of it himself. It is when he wants to go into the room to see if his guest might need anything else that he remembers something important.

"Yakov. Get my tailors here. Our guest arrived without a shred on him and well, we can hardly allow him to walk around the palace naked." 

Victor leaves his adviser standing in the hallway by closing the door on him. He then walks towards the bed and looks over the sleeping man. The doctor had said she had given him a small sedative to help him sleep. He folds his hands behind his back and smiles. He can't wait to find out everything there is to know about this man. And he really does hope that one of the first things he will learn is the man's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
